1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bookbinding, and more particularly, to a bookbinding structure and method that can be used to bind a book with low cost desktop binding equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Bookbinding systems in the form of binding folders or covers having various forms of adhesive for binding stacks of sheets are well known in the art. A typical conventional thermal binding cover system, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,244, requires different sized covers to accommodate stacks of sheets of varying thickness. Thus, a user must maintain a substantial inventory of different sized covers, a definite disadvantage. In order to reduce the amount of inventory, there have been some attempts to provide a binding folder that is capable of accommodating a wide range of stack thickness. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,194 discloses a single size book cover structure that is capable of binding stacks of varying thickness. However, the outer edge of one of the covers of the cover structure must be folded over on itself so as to adjust to the varying stack thickness. The result is a relatively unattractive bound book.
There is a need for a book binding structure that is capable of accommodating stacks of varying thickness so as to reduce the need for maintaining a large inventory and yet provide a bound book having a pleasing appearance that approaches that of a professionally bound book. It is also desirable that the binding structures require only a simple desktop binder that provides little more than heating capability. The present invention meets these and other requirements as will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following Detailed Description of the Invention together with the drawings.